


Everything was going well until you showed up

by Han Morricone (xXHanXx)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXHanXx/pseuds/Han%20Morricone
Summary: First time meeting. Mostly from hanzo's view and not really a relationship more like "wow I'd ask for a date if I wasn't a wanted man."Not betadAnd possibly future chapters, depends on if I get it done or not.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 3





	Everything was going well until you showed up

It was a cold night, surprisingly consider it was early summer.  
I'm shaking uncontrollably. My hands are filthy, covered in blood. Covered by the blood of my brother. I still hear him sometimes,at the moment in between awake and sleep. My subconscious mind repeats the memory over and over again, his agonising scream.

I haven't sleept for days. 

Since I left the clan, if you could even call it that at this point. I've used my skills for contracts, in other words I'm a hitman. I'm not proud of what I've done, but it pays for life's necessities. My target wasn't to different then usual, a sleazy billionaire who made enemies with the wrong crowd. I pray to my guardians that it'll be an easy mission. 

It is cold this evening, the late autumn sun have shined it's last beams for today, I look over at the manor which my target occupies. Any moment now, I just have to wait until he walks out of that room. Typical rich boy hosting a party. It did take a while but he finally left the ballroom, he's taking a call standing by the window. Good, I drew my bow but then I heard sound. Fotstep closing in on the door, I entered to get to this roof. I moved swiftly out of sight hiding behind some rubble. With a view of the door I saw a peculiar man step out.

Who even wears a cowboy hat now a days, But more importantly what is he doing here? I looked over my shoulder and my target was still in the room, tho I can't draw my bow while he is here. Stormbow is silent but so is the night. Dammit. 

**This wasn't the first time I've been rejected, something about my scruffy stile tho who cares, Still hurts ya know. I escaped up to the roof top, to take a smoke before I go back to the hotel I was staying for the night. In the end a relationship would be hard to have, I'm always on the move. But that doesn't change the fact that I still want it. I leand against the wall.**

**I lit my cigar and drew a deep breath. Sight of realif materialized as cloud of light grey smoke, I know it's bad for yer health. But it's either this getting pis drunk or a plesurable night, that enables a somewhat good night sleep. If ya ask me smoking doesn't necessarily affect me tomorrow, like a hang over or someone hurrying out of the room early in the morning, I guess aftercare and cuddling is to old fashioned for today's folks.**

This is bad why did he have to stand by the door, is not like I can just climb down the wall. The problem is that it's not one of those quite areas, it'll draw to much unwanted attention. Anyway the mission is a fail for to night, the target has gone out of sight, and I can't draw my bow while the cowboy stands there pitting himself. What's his deal anyway? 

Patience comes with the job but for once it's wearing thin, when he finally stomps out his cigar and heads inside. Quickly I gather all my stuff and heads towards the door, there is a window just down the hall that has it's view out to an empty ally. I grip the handel and swings the door up quietly and make a run for it. When all of a sudden my arms are restrained behind me with an arm prest around my neck. 

"Well what do we have here, a handsome archer on the run", a deep voice wispered in my ear with a breath of hot air. Making shivers run down my spine, never the less I need to get out of here. "Unhand me at once amarican" I struggled against his grip, but he's stronger then he looks. "Now now calm down partner, I'm sure you got your reasons to be up there Hanzo Shimada. So unless you want your next years to be in jail. You'll do as I say pumkin." 

"The bulding is surrounded by the cops, someone must have tipped them of" I took a quick glance out the window, unfortunately the cowboy was right. "Now If ya want to get out of here, you're going to have to trust me" I stared back at him and scuffed "why should I, for all I know you could be one of them" he chucked "yeah I would make a good sheriff, but just trust me on this one"

**He's so cute when he's mad."Why are you insisting on helping me, what do you gain from this?" The dragon growled. " well By saving a damsel in distress, I hopefully get a kiss" the tip of his ears turned bright red. "I-I-I can get out myself let me go this instance cowman" he struggled even harder the he did before, without my prosthetic arm he would have succeeded. "Calm down partner it's just a harmless joke" at that he did settle down. "Will you let me go, if I let you assist?" The dragon grumbled.**


End file.
